


Lunch break

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Discovered, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, top!John, topJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John interrupted him by the only way he knew would work, He kissed him, hard. Everyone already knew so what was a little kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> Left all alone at work and this sort of happened. Oops

[Come home – SH]

 

[Why? I don’t finish my shift until 6 – JW]

 

[Bored – SH]

 

[So? I’m working! – JW]

 

[Come home –SH]

 

[No – JW]

 

[Come home – SH]

 

[No! Go away – JW]

 

[I love you – SH]

 

[I love you too – JW]

 

[Come home then – SH]

 

[I am turning my phone off – JW]

 

[But I’m bored! – SH]

 

[Talk to me – SH]

 

[John? – SH]

 

[John! – SH]

 

[Stop ignoring me! – SH]

 

 

John looked at the clock and sighed. Nearly time for a very late lunch. He had turned his phone to silent but had seen the light flashing every time another text arrived. He stared longingly out of the window at the beautiful summers day. He would much rather be at home with Sherlock, sat in a pub garden with Sherlock, on a case with Sherlock, eating lunch with Sherlock…….Oh God, He was a man obsessed. He dragged a hand through his hair as he tried to clear his mind of his boyfriend. The movement left his hair sticking up in little messy tufts that stuck up at funny angles.

 

The buzzer on his intercom cut through the silent room making him jump. He pressed the button back, signalling that he was ready for his next patient. He turned to rummage through the large pile of patient notes on his desk. He heard the door open behind him. 

 

“Have a seat Mr Shrimpton, I’ll be right with you”

 

“He cancelled and I managed to get the appointment” said a very familiar voice

 

John groaned without turning round. “Sherlock. You can’t be taking appointments because you’re bored” He turned round slowly meaning to lecture Sherlock on the inappropriate use of surgery time. He stopped and stared for an unashamedly long amount of time. His boyfriend sat in the chair opposite, arms behind his head and wearing sleek black trousers and that purple shirt that John loved more than any other item of his clothing. The thing clung to him and somehow made him look taller and leaner. The colour complimented Sherlock’s eyes making them look even more dazzling and piercing. And his lips…Oh God, his lips. They looked redder than ever and that gorgeous cupids bow was stretched into a cheeky grin. 

 

“You wouldn’t come to me so I thought I’d come to you” Sherlock said casually. He watched as John’s eyes wandered across his body.

 

“Git” John muttered “You’ve come to see me on my lunch break looking…..” He swallowed deeply “….Looking like…like that”

 

Sherlock’s grin widened. “Like what? I just got dressed like I tend to do most days”

 

“Git” John repeated with a shake of his head

 

Sherlock stretched his feet out and hooked them behind Johns chair and pulled him slowly forward until they were knee to knee. 

 

“I believe you have a lunch break now? 45 minutes.”

 

“Yes” Johns voice came out in a high pitched squeak. He flushed red and coughed. “Yes” He repeated in a voice much closer to his own.

 

Sherlock leant forward and slid his hands under Johns thighs. He pulled him into his lap and kissed his softly.

 

“No” John mumbled against Sherlocks’s lips and placed a hand against the purple shirt. 

 

Sherlock pulled back and put his lips to John’s ear and whispered softly “You can top”

 

“Oh shit, oh shit oh shit” John felt his resolve crumble at Sherlocks words. He ran a hand through the dark curls and kissed him back urgently, passionately. 

 

Sherlock knew he’d won and putting his hands back under John’s thighs lifted him onto the examination couch. 

 

There were several frantic minutes of rough, urgent kisses and clothes being pulled, ripped form each others bodies and flung across the room until they were both naked bar the purple shirt which John demanded stay on. 

 

Sherlock turned onto his back and pressed a condom and some lubricant into Johns hand

 

“Where have…why have….Know what? I don’t care” He slicked his fingers in the lube and leant over to kiss his boyfriend as he quickly but gently worked his fingers in.

 

Sherlock let out a little moan of arousal that sounded almost like a purr. John shivered visibly at the strangely erotic sound and scissored his fingers quickly

"John..." Sherlock whined and lifted his legs back, hooking his hands under his knees

"Christ Sher...." John quickly but gently slid his fingers out and rolled the condom on. He slicked plenty of lubricant on and shuffled forward until his cock nudged at Sherlock's entrance. He lay his hands on the backs of those pale legs and pushed until he felt himself push past the tight muscle and sink inside.

Sherlock groaned and let go of his legs to pull John, by the neck, toward him 

John smiled, loving how affectionate his boyfriend could sometimes get when other people weren't there to see it. He leant over and kissed him deeply as he pulled back slowly and started to work in and out getting faster and faster. His hands slid to Sherlock's ankles, pushing his legs back so he could get deeper and deeper. The noises Sherlock was now making were wild and uncensored, Grunts and moans and more of that strange purring. Their kiss become needier, rougher, their tongues in each others mouths, biting and sucking. John was now leaning heavily down onto Sherlock's legs thrusting harder and longer into him. He moved a hand to grasp Sherlock's cock and start to pump vigourously. "Come for me love, come on"

Sherlock started to pant and writhe as he lost all control, slamming a hand against the wall. He felt his whole body tighten and screamed "John!" and climaxed, spilling across Johns hand. His body tensed and clamped around John who only managed a few more short seconds before shuddering and jerking violently as he came, buried deeply in his boyfriend. 

 

The door opens and the practice manager dashes in with the rest of the surgery staff behind her, some still holding a half eaten sandwich in their hand. They come to a stop staring silently. 

Sherlock's head leans over the back of the couch, his hands still round Johns neck and his legs jammed between the two of them "Do you mind?"

"Uh....Need to cancel the alarm call" The practice manager stutters out and points at the wall where Sherlock had slammed his hand 

"Well go on then..." Sherlock sighed impatiently. 

John groaned and dropped his bright red face down as his boss reached round them to cancel the alarm. "Right.....yes....Well...." She coughed "Back from lunch in 5 minutes and please....Please remember to clean the couch" She turns and ushers everyone out of the room. Just before the door shuts she turns "And no more sex on the couch please"

Sherlock giggled "We've only got five minutes, so we'd have to stick to-"

John interrupted him by the only way he knew would work, He kissed him, hard. Everyone already knew so what was a little kiss?


End file.
